stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Vredesgazet
Onze kijk op het nieuws, is jouw kijk op het leven. center|650px De Vredesgazet is een krant die in heel Libertas verschijnt. De redactie heeft zijn vaste stek in de Vredeswijk van Wikistad. De Vredesgazet legt de nadruk op algemeen binnenlands nieuws en onderwerpen met betrekking op vrede en verdraagzaamheid. Ook cultuur en zelfs humor kan hier verschijnen. Sinds kort meldt De Vredesgazet geen buitenlands nieuws meer. Het buitenlands nieuws wordt door World Mirror gebracht. Onze kijk op het nieuws * 27 juli 2007 - Vicepresident begroet burgers vanuit buitenland :"Beste vrienden", begon Dimitri Neyt zijn korte toespraak vanuit het buitenland. Hij vertoeft in de VS en nam even de tijd zijn vrienden van Libertas te begroeten. Hij liet ons voorts nog weten dat hij tevreden lijkt te zijn met de huidige binnenlandse status, alhoewel hij nog niet veel kunnen zien heeft. Begin augustus wordt hij terug verwacht. * 17 juli 2007 - Libertanen op vakantie :Veel inwoners van Libertas zijn in juli en augustus op vakantie. Na Dimitri Neyt vertrekt nu ook Martijn van der Putten voor een vakantie in het buitenland. De meeste mensen hebben er het volste vertrouwen in dat de achterblijvers het land draaiende weten te houden in de komende weken. Later op de week zullen ook de eerste minister en de minister van economie op vakantie gaan. Er is nog minder dan 1/3 van de regering aanwezig, dus men vermoed dat de bloeiperiode even een pauze zal kennen. * 17 juli 2007 - Democratische Partij in opkomst :De eerste vergadering van de DP was succesvol en voor herhaling vatbaar. zo meldde de woordvoerder van de partij, Bob I. "Het was een groot succes maar over enkele punten zijn we het nog niet eens. zoals de militaire rol van Libertas en de komst van een minister van informatie. daarom zal er waarschijnlijk is september een nieuwe vergadering komen." De Democratische Partij heeft momenteel vier leden. net zoveel als de eerder opgerichte LPD. Centrum-rechts is dus in opkomst. uw verslaggever zal verdere ontwikkelingen in politiek Libertas melden. BvV * 11 juli 2007 - Redacteur en politicus neemt (tijdelijk) afscheid :Onze redacteur, vicepresident en Minister van Media neemt tijdelijk afscheid van ons. Hij zou op reis gaan naar de Verenigde Staten, om daar onder andere president George W. Bush te ontmoeten voor een zakengesprek. liet ons weten dat hij zich wat zorgen maakt over wat er zoal in zijn afwezigheid gaat gebeuren. "Maar," zei hij, "ik heb vertrouwen in mijn vrienden en burgers." Hij vertrekt deze nacht en zou begin augustus terugkeren. * 10 juli 2007 - Opkomst partijen :Na veel discussies is nu toch de eerste partij opgericht. heeft de Libertaanse Progressieve Democraten opgericht. Bob I heeft als reactie daarop de CDLP opgericht. Ook heeft u in het stemlokaal kunnen lezen over de stemming over het verbod van de partijen. De stand is nu 5-6. Het lijkt er dus op dat partijen gelegaliseerd gaan worden. Mogelijk is hier een grote stap gedaan in de toekomst van Libertas. BvV * 7 juli 2007 - Stilste nacht sinds 1908 :Volgens weerinstituten wereldwijd was de nacht van 6 op 7 juli 2007 de stilste nacht sinds 1908. Er was amper geluid te horen en je kon met gemak de speld horen vallen op een kussentje. Dit is uniek! Waarschijnlijk was het zo stil vanwege de vermoeidheid die de kroeglopers hebben opgelopen. * 6 juli 2007 - Economie kondigt langverwacht verslag aan :Libertaans Minister van Economie, Alexandru kondigt een economieverslag aan. Vermoedelijk, liet hij ons persoonlijk weten, is het morgen klaar. Vele inwoners en vooral bedrijfsleiders keken hier watertandend naar uit. Iedereen wou wel es weten wie nu de grootste is, de rijkste burger of het best verkochte product. We kijken uit! * 5 juli 2007 - Eerste afzettingsprocedures :Er zijn zojuist twee afzettingsprocedures voor regeringsleden begonnen. Het gaat om Arthur Jefferson en Fatih G. Zij bekleden de functies Natuur & Milieu, Leefbaarheid en Buitenlandse Zaken. De procedure van Arthur is al stopgezet wegens een hoge plotse activiteit. * 4 juli 2007 - 07-07-07 in aantocht :Het grote feest van de MenM Corp., 07-07-07 is in aantocht. Vele Libertanen kijken er vol verwachting naar uit. Anderen hebben dan weer hun twijfels bij de organisatie. We laten u zeker horen hoe het geweest is. * 2 juli 2007 - Eerste Minister gaat voor uitbreiding grondwet :Eerste Minister Ruben Geleyns heeft vandaag meerdere wetsvoorstellen gedaan in het Stemlokaal. Hij kreeg af en toe kritiek van de vicepresident en enkele trouwe burgers, maar algemeen gezien verliep het vlot. Wel werd er gezegd dat hij zijn teksten vaak te lang en te ingewikkeld maakt. Tussen al deze zware discussies door werd de seksualiteit van de Eerste Minister besproken en zelfs in twijfel getrokken. * 2 juli 2007 - Grootste Libertaanse concern door fusie! :Volgens recente studies is de meest vermogende man van Libertas. Hij leidt enkele grote concerns en bezit nog ander bedrijven en zaken. Gisteren kondigde hij in De Vredesgazet groot nieuws aan. Vandaag liet hij ons weten dat het wel degelijk om een fusie gaat. De huidige grootste concern: de Pacifix Media Group gaat fuseren met een van zijn andere holdings: Groep Esdoorn. Deze fusie maakt het bedrijf niet alleen de grootste, maar nu steekt het mijlenver boven andere uit. De vermoedelijke naam is Plus Holding. liet ons weten dat de organisatie in de twee concerns blijft, maar dat het algemeen bestuur gewoonweg gebundeld wordt. De officiële opening van Plus Holding zal morgen plaatsvinden. right|200px|thumb|[[Proton Concern]] * 2 juli 2007 - Bedrijfsleven lijkt weer te floreren :Het Libertaanse bedrijfsleven lijkt weer op te bloeien. Enkele nieuwe inwoners hebben bedrijven, winkels en zelfs nieuwe groepen opgericht. Zo is er de Proton Concern, die enkele zaken van Kevster bundelen. * 2 juli 2007 - Protestactie tegen Libertaans Leger :In de straten van de Wiki- en Vredeswijk zijn enkele tientallen mensen op straat gekomen om te protesteren tegen het Libertaans Leger. “We willen het leger afschaffen! Wij, een helemaal neutraal en afgelegen land hebben helemaal geen leger nodig”, zei een van de betogers tegen onze reporter, “Tenslotte zijn wij toch allemaal pacifisten hier in Libertas, niet?” De betogers eisen reactie van president Robin Libertatis. * 1 juli 2007 - Neyt kondigt groot nieuws aan :Vicepresident kondigt groot nieuws aan, liet hij ons weten. Morgen zouden we veel meer te weten komen, maar nu wordt er al in grote mate gespeculeerd. Economisten en specialisten lieten ons weten dat zij dachten dat het over een samensmelting van twee van zijn concerns zou kunnen gaan. Een groot overnamebod leek ook niet uitgesloten. De bevolking is al heel nerveus. right|200px|thumb|Het toekomstige nachtplan * 1 juli 2007 - 's Nachts met het openbaar vervoer :Uit een onderzoek van Libertas Rail Transport is gebleken dat veel mensen er behoefte aan hebben 's nachts met de trein te kunnen reizen. In de nieuwe dienstregeling rijdt daarom naast de nachtdienst tussen Civitas Libertas en de Luchthaven van Wikistad ook de metrolijn, 24 uur per dag, evenals de hogesnelheidslijn. * 30 juni 2007 - I.M. wordt Column :De krant Infinita Mundiscriptio is uiteindelijk overgenomen door . Hij heeft er een opinieblad, Column genaamd, van gemaakt. Aesopos werkt ook mee. * 29 juni 2007 - Eerste Minister en Economie weg :Onze Eerste Minister, Ruben Geleyns, en Minister van Economie, Alexandru zijn momenteel niet in aanwezig. Alexandru liet weten dat hij op staatsbezoek is in Roemenië, en dat hij ook Adlibita aandoet. Over Ruben is veel minder geweten. Vermoedelijk heeft hij een letsel opgelopen of zit hij in een probleemsituatie thuis. Libertas hoopt op hun terugkeer. * 28 juni 2007 - Minister kondigt nieuw mediaverslag aan :De Minister van Media, kondigt een nieuw mediaverslag aan. Hij hoopt hiermee de inwoners op de huidige situatie te wijzen en ze een correct beeld van medialand te geven. Hoofdpunten in het verslag zullen de overdosis kranten, de opkomst van de televisie en de kwaliteitsverminderingen van de topkranten zijn. * 27 juni 2007 - Rampzalige leegloop?? :Burgers vluchten weg van Libertas, beweren enkele economisten. De bevolkingscijfers dalen en de immigratie is hopeloos gedaald. Men vreest voor een economische crisis. Ook regeringsleden zoals Alexandru en Ruben Geleyns vertonen de laatste tijd niet veel activiteit. De Vredesgazet wil dit zeker niet bevorderen en roept daarom op voor overal reclame voor Libertas te maken. Op Wikipedia, op fora, thuis, in het buitenland, overal! right|200px|thumb|[[Carehova]] * 26 juni 2007 - Carehova megapopulair :De nieuwe bar/resto in Horse Valley, Carehova is megapopulair onder de Libertanen. Hij is uiterst trendy en modern, en de sfeer schijnt er gewoonweg grandioos te zijn. Zeker gaan bezoeken, een aanrader! * 26 juni 2007 - Inifita M. finito? :De krant Infinita Mundiscriptio, vroeger als People's Wiki Online bekend, zou misschien stoppen. Gisteren is Jules, hoofdredacteur, spoorloos verdwenen. De Pacifix Media Group zal dit probleem deskundig opvangen, liet ons weten. * 25 juni 2007 - Dode verdwenen :Dat Jules dood zou zijn blijkt niet te kloppen, meldde Infinita Mundiscriptio. Volgens de krant met naambekendheid is hij geëmigreerd naar Tibet. Dit is nog niet officieel bevestigd. F.G. * 25 juni 2007 - Jules overleden :De hoofdredacteur van Infinita Mundiscriptio is zojuist overleden. M'literõv of ook wel Jules geheten zal naar alle waarschijnlijkheid begraven worden op de begraafplaats van Wikistad. De doodsoorzaak is nog onbekend. right|200px|thumb|[[DSn]] * 25 juni 2007 - Beroemde logomaker bedrijf : , die al honderden logo's voor bedrijven maakte, en ook al wapenschilden en vlaggen aandurfde, heeft een eigen bedrijf opgericht. Diesaajn of DSn maakt uw logo's op aanvraag. Dit lijkt een succes te worden, in tegenstelling tot de Organisatie Bedrijfslogo's, die failliet zou gaan. * 24 juni 2007 - Staatsblad weg? :Er wordt gespeculeerd over wat er nog met het Staatsblad gaat gebeuren. Sinds het de Pacifix Media Group heeft verlaten, gaat het steeds achteruit. Er is amper nog nieuws, en dat voor de krant die op de hoofdpagina mag staan. Bepaalde burgers lieten al weten dat ze voor de absolute verwijdering zijn, anderen wouden een andere strategie en techniek. De Vredesgazet werd ook opnieuw genoemd als de krant die weer op de hoofdpagina zou mogen. Zelf vinden de krantenmagnaten dat een goed idee, maar artikels van beide grote mediagroepen zou ook goed zijn, liet weten. * 23 juni 2007 - Inhaalmanoevres :Enkele inwoners van Libertas hebben de laatste tijd enorme hoeveelheden bewerkingen gedaan. Alexandru spant de kroon en heeft Ruben al ingehaald. Robin is daarentegen gedaald in de top van bewerkingen en staat al onder . Maar, liet ons weten, deze getallen zeggen weinig. Zo is Robin nog steeds dé man die Libertas heeft gemaakt en de meeste logistieke zaken heeft geregeld. right|200px|thumb|[[Vrij Internet van Libra Groep]] * 22 juni 2007 - Vrije Internet overal :Sinds vandaag hebben alle wijken en gemeentes Vrij Internet van de Libra Groep. Ook dubbelgemeente Civitas Libertas, waar er moeilijkheden bleken te zijn, is van internet voorzien. * 19 juni 2007 - Einde examens in zicht :Veel regeringsleden zullen terug aan het werk kunnen gaan, het einde van de examens is in zicht. Zo is vicepresident maandag klaar en zo zullen de meeste deze of volgende week weer praat zijn. * 17 juni 2007 - Het Genootschap krimpt of gaat op in Club :Het Genootschap gaat wegens inatctiviteit drastisch verkleind worden. Dat liet ons weten, na een vraag van Alexandru. Het Salon Van De Wereld zal gesloten worden en opgaan in The Gentlemen's Club. Het Leven zal gewoon op de pagina van het Genootschap komen te staan. Vermoed wordt dat ook andere fora ingesnoeid zullen worden in de toekomst. * 16 juni 2007 - Logo's alom :Het aantal bedrijfslogo's stijgt enorm snel. Haast elk bedrijf, elke zaak of organisatie heeft er wel een, of zelfs meerdere. Vooral blijkt een kweker van logo's te zijn. * 15 juni 2007 - Formule Staatsblad niet geslaagd :De formule van Het Staatsblad blijkt niet te slagen. Vele dagen wordt er geen nieuws gebracht en blijven er rode links staan. Zo ook op de hoofdpagina. Vele lezers klagen hierover en dreigen over te stappen naar kranten als De Vredesgazet, Le Transporteur en The Countryside. * 15 juni 2007 - A1 gisteren bereden :De nieuwe autoweg A1 is gisteren in gebruik genomen. Dat meldde Le Transporteur. De weg zorgt voor een veel betere infrastructuur en verbindingen die een einde zullen maken aan de lastige routes over het platteland. De weg werd geopend door Alexandru eq., de Minister van Economie. Martijn kon er niet bij zijn vanwege bepaalde activiteiten in het buitenland. * 14 juni 2007 - Libertanen eisen rust voor examens :Door de nakende examenperiode eisen de Libertaanse studenten rust en stilte. Graag zouden ze zich honderd procent geven voor binnenlandse en buitenlandse examens. Zo zijn de meeste regeringsleden ook erg afwezig. * 14 juni 2007 - President beschoten door zwerver :De president is vandaag op de Luchthaven van Wikistad beschoten. Net toen hij op zijn vliegtuig wou stappen, schoot een zwerver op Robin Libertatis. De president is direct naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Er loopt nu een onderzoek naar de omstadigheden waarin de zwerver binnenraakte. * 12 juni 2007 - SHBB gebannen :Enkele gemeentes en wijken zijn begonnen met de sluiting van winkels en bedrijven. Zo zijn vooral de bedrijven van SHBB té veel vertegenwoordigtd volgens burgemeesters. * 9 juni 2007 - Rust teruggekeerd :Na alle emoties en opschudding van de laatste tijd is de rust teruggekeerd. De grote vijf werken nog steeds gewoon door, maar nu even zonder Ruben Geleyns, die sinds kort zelden online komt. Ook andere inwoners, zoals Rubietje, Bob en Aesopos zijn actief. right|200px * 8 juni 2007 - Zypher succes :Ondanks dat men geen groot succes verachte bleek Zypher Dynamics dat wel te worden. De eerste klanten zijn uiterst tevreden. Zypher heeft al meerdere dochterbedrijven en doet onderzoek, investigatie en ook media. Joeri Van der Sype leidt dit bedrijf zo goed als alleen. * 8 juni 2007 - Maple Hills inderdaad top :Maple Hills is inderdaad een van de beste gemeentes van Libertas, zoals The Wiki Chronicle al eerder liet weten. Vooral het wapenschild is een mooie troef. * 7 juni 2007 - The Wiki Chronicle positiefst :The Wiki Chronicle, de enige Engelstalige krant van Libertas, blijkt de positiefste te zijn. Dit bleek uit een peiling. The Wiki Chronicle zou het nieuws op een objectieve, maar optimistischere manier brengen tegenover andere kranten. De meest negatieve krant bleek van de zelfde groep te zijn: The Countrysiiide.. Deze geeft -vooral de laatste tijd- het nieuws eerder negatief. * 7 juni 2007 - Reglementeringen verbeteren banden media :De banden tussen de Pacifix en Terra Media Group waren vandaag zeer slecht. Door tussenkomst van het Ministerie van Media zullen deze terug neutraliseren. Er zal namelijk een verbod komen op het aanmaken van kranten en andere media. [[Pacifix Media Group|220px|right|thumb]] [[Terra Media Group|220px|right|thumb]] * 7 juni 2007 - Terra beledigt Pacifix :De Terra Media Group beledigt de Pacifix Media Group en zegt dat deze een tekort aan originaliteit heeft. "... verwacht dat als ze in de toekomst zo door blijven gaan weinig kijkcijfers zullen krijgen, en verdienen." liet Alexandru weten. Tevens ging Primu prat op het feit dat ze meest bekeken zijn. Duidelijk niet goed gekeken: ze zijn ook de enige. * 6 juni 2007 - Primu zendt uit :Er waren al geruchten binnengekomen dat de nieuwe tv-zender Primu een defect had. Maar deze worden tegengesproken door de beelden die recentelijk te zien waren op deze zender. Ook concurrent MenM Corp. heeft een eigen zender opgericht, die in juli in de ether zal gaan. * 5 juni 2007 - Regering druk! :De regering heeft het de laatste tijd heel druk met studeren. Velen zijn student aan de VUW, maar ook in vaderlanden België en Nederland gaan nog veel van onze regeringsleden naar school. * 3 juni 2007 - Eenzame werkers gaan toch door :Deze dag, waarvan voorspeld werd dat het een heel rustige ging worden, is inderdaad zonder veel problemen verlopen. Desondanks zijn er wel enkele nieuwtjes te melden. Zo is er de eerste en enige staatsbot gekomen, die er zijn eerste bewerkingen al op heeft zitten. Al even eenzaam als een bot heeft ook gewerkt. De hercategorisering is een belangrijk item dat dringend onder handen genomen moest worden. * 3 juni 2007 - Rustige dag door vakantiegang :3 juni is in alle rust begonnen. Het aantal auto's op de baan zou ongeveer de helft zijn van een gewone woensdagnamiddag. Volgens de inwoners van het platteland en gemeentes zoals Maple Hills komt dit door het mooie weer in de Benelux. Vele Libertanen zouden er naar het schijnt hun dag gaan doorbrengen. Men vermoedt dat de dag betrekkelijk rustig zal blijven, al zal de spits van 4-uur ook vandaag weer druk verlopen, denkt men. * 2 juni 2007 - Civitesse wint late match met 1-0 :FC Civitesse heeft de openingsmatch van de Beker van Libertas tegen FC Olympia gewonnen. De eindscore was 1-0 met een goal van Robin Victoriaan in de 66e minuut. De wedstrijd is redelijk goed verlopen, maar de supporters van FC Olympia waren wel zwaar teleurgesteld. Men durft het amper luidop te zeggen, maar het gaat de ronde dat deze zwakke uitslag het gevolg zou kunnen zijn van de afwezegheden van trainer Ingmar Vansieleghem. * 2 juni 2007 - R. Geleyns reageert op stil feest :"Wel, ik denk dat de lage opkomst te wijten is aan de slechte organisatie", liet burgemeester Ruben Geleyns ons weten, naar aanleiding van het gemeentefeest van Civitas Libertas. "Ik heb, omwille van politieke en persoonlijke redenen, weinig tijd. Ik kon er dus helaas niet veel tijd in steken, maar wel de grote lijnen zetten, wat dus ook gebeurd is. Ik had gehoopt dat anderen nog wat zouden aanvullen, maar dat bleek dus ijdele hoop." * 1 juni 2007 - Buurtfeest in alle stilte :Het gemeentefeest van Civitas Libertas is goed, maar in totale rust verlopen. De opkomst viel, ondanks alle verwachtingen in, wat tegen. Ook van de kant van organisator en burgemeester Ruben eq. Geleyns had men meer verwacht. Zelf heeft hij zich die dag niet helemaal op het feest gefocust, tot grote spijt van de weinige bezoekers. * 1 juni 2007 - Officieel! :De regering is officieel aangenomen! Er is grote vreugde in Libertas, al hebben vele inwoners ook vastgesteld dat er eigenlijk niet zo vele veranderd is tegenover gisteren. Archief * De Vredesgazet/Archief 2007 Onze subpagina's * De Vredesgazet/Abonnement * De Vredesgazet/Redactie * De Vredesgazet/Enquête * Overleg:De Vredesgazet Categorie:De Vredesgazet Categorie:Vredeswijk De Vredesgazet Categorie:Pacifix Media Group